The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically to bicycles having an electric motor and battery.
Bicycles commonly have a main frame and a front fork pivotally secured to the main frame. The main frame typically includes a top tube, a down tube, a seat tube, and a rear wheel mount for receiving a rear wheel axle. The front fork typically includes a front wheel mount for receiving a front wheel axle. Steering control of the bicycle is provided by a handlebar that is usually secured to the front fork via a handlebar stem. Some bicycles also include a power source, such as a battery, to provide power to components on the bicycle, and in some cases, to provide motive power to the bicycle.
Many bicycles include cables for remotely controlling certain devices on the bicycles. For example, shift cables and brake cable facilitate shifting gears and actuating brakes, respectively, using actuators (e.g., shift levers and brake levers) on the handlebars. Such “cables” can be any of a variety of motion-transfer mechanisms, such as braided wire (often slidable within a cable housing) or hydraulic hoses that allow use of hydraulic pressure to control the devices
In addition, electrical cables can be used to transmit power and control signals on the bicycle. For example, power can be provided from a battery to a powered device (e.g., lights, bike computers, and electric motors), and control signals can be transmitted to controlled devices (e.g., electronic derailleurs).